


团时期pwp

by qmqhb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmqhb/pseuds/qmqhb





	团时期pwp

吴亦凡进房间的时候黄子韬正窝在床上玩手机，看到今天上的节目有不少粉丝传了照片到网上。吴亦凡不怎么笑，总是一副冷淡模样，倒是怎么抓拍都好看，有几张背景里有自己，没看镜头，从来学不会控制表情也从不在乎这些，显出些傻气。

黄子韬见他进门，将手机扔到一边，手肘撑住床面半支起上身，问怎么了。

手肘支着的地方床垫下陷，顺着胳膊肘往上看是T恤歪斜的领口，颈窝因动作凹得很深，突出来的锁骨漂亮得很。

他说韩语总是格外软糯，猫唇乖顺地抿合，唇角略微上扬，天真无害的纯粹样，和跳舞的时候不一样。

吴亦凡想起今天台上的他，双唇紧抿拉直成一条线，浓厚眼妆显眼窝深邃眼神锐利，直立时不知是否因为身高，显得压迫感更强，可一旦扭起腰顶起胯却又……格外色情，包裹挺翘臀部和两条长腿的紧身黑裤上开了不少洞，半断不断的线松松垮垮牵着，从膝盖到大腿，露出几小片皮肤，肌肉匀称因动作而绷紧。真想勾住破洞把整条长裤撕开，又恨不得封得严严实实不让别人看见分毫。画了浓妆的丹凤眼，露出笑意时上扬的猫唇，rap时上下滚动的喉结，蹦跳时隐约可见的劲瘦腰身，还有胯，臀，腿，脚踝，他就这样自然又大胆地把一切暴露在舞台上灯光下，毫不自知。

“想你。”吴亦凡揪住他领口俯身去亲吻他，含住两片唇瓣狠狠吮吸。手中布料洗的熟软，极淡的皂香混合着清冽的洗发水沐浴露味逼迫入鼻腔，和他本人一样干净清新的味道。黄子韬配合地仰头微微张开嘴，试探性地伸出舌尖与对方的纠缠到一起。唇齿触碰的间隙泄出些喘息，很是勾人。

不知道亲吻的时候还做了些什么，分开时吴亦凡已经到了床上，本覆在黄子韬身上的薄被掀了一半，黄子韬干脆把被子完全踢开，只身着宽松T恤和内裤，与衣冠整齐的吴亦凡相较，他有些羞窘地想并拢双腿，却被对方毫不温柔地掰开。挺立的欲望束缚在内裤里本就不舒服，还要被吴亦凡用炽热的目光一寸寸看遍，黄子韬难耐地扭了扭腰，伸手将内裤褪至大腿根部，熟稔地握住那根硬得发疼的柱状物上下套弄，满足地发出喟叹。

吴亦凡松开皮带褪下裤子，伸手去够床头柜里润滑剂的时候两人的阴茎贴到一起，被黄子韬一齐捉进手里磨蹭。两根一起完全握不住，他胡乱地套弄着，忍不住顶胯碰撞贴合得更紧期求更加强烈的快感，低低的喘息声仿佛催情剂，吴亦凡绷紧了最后一根理智的弦，急切地挤出润滑剂在手心抹开，掰开那两片臀肉，手指摸进股缝在穴口褶皱打了打转而后探了进去。

越听得他呻吟喘息越忍耐不住却又矛盾地想听到更多，低头隔着T恤舔弄他胸口凸起，薄薄布料下乳头挺立发硬，黄子韬呻吟着含糊地说不要，身体却做出相反的行为，覆在吴亦凡后脑勺的手大概本想将他拉开，结果却是愈发将其往胸口上按，一边还挺胸将乳尖往他嘴里送。牙齿触碰到时细微的刺痛抵不过吮吸时酥麻的感觉，蔓延到四肢百骸。

吴亦凡用另一只空余的手抓住他衣摆掀上去直至露出几乎整片急促起伏的胸膛。被照顾过的那边乳头已经完全挺立泛着诱人水光，他用拇指去揉弄另一边，先是围着乳晕打转，再是两指捏住乳首轻轻揉捏。

黄子韬经受不住地嗯嗯啊啊叫出了声，又觉得怪羞耻的，用手背挡住了嘴，只剩下一双带水汽的眼睛，抬眼跟吴亦凡对视一瞬，而后窘迫地移开视线四处看了看，好像视线落在哪儿都不合适，最后垂下弯翘眼睫，不知道在看什么地方，从脸颊一直泛红到耳根。

吴亦凡闷笑，腾出手捉了他手腕从嘴边拉离，自然地抬到自己嘴边亲了亲他手背上一圈牙印，小家伙咬起自己来不知道疼似的。

黄子韬抿唇冲他笑，顺势搂住吴亦凡脖颈亲昵地凑上去蹭，温顺乖巧地臣服在他身下，像只猫儿。吴亦凡心中一动，说不清道不明的感情涌上来，想立刻完完全全地进入他拥有他，又想时间静止在此刻，永远这样亲昵温存下去。他偏头去亲黄子韬的脸颊脖颈肩膀锁骨，细细密密地落吻，每一寸皮肤都希望吻到，最好能把这个人吞吃入腹才好。

黄子韬不喜欢润滑剂在身体里滑腻的触感，但此刻不得不忍受这些，随吴亦凡手指深入，不适的感觉愈发强烈，感受修长手指一寸寸地侵入转动弯曲摸索按压，因为是吴亦凡，所以抵触的情绪没那么强，尽力放松自己方便对方开拓。直到触到一点引得黄子韬一阵战栗，唇齿间溢出一声甜腻呻吟。像是忽然有电流穿过全身，所有细胞叫嚣着渴求着，想要更多的，更大的，更深入的，想要被贯穿和填满，想要吴亦凡。再也没半点心思组织韩语，他甚至没发现自己的声音里已带上了哭腔。

“进来……呜……哥，我想要你……”

双手攀上吴亦凡的肩，修长双腿自觉缠上对方腰身，扭腰挺胯主动往他挺立的欲望上送，胡乱地亲吻他的唇颊下颚脖颈。

温热的喘息拂过耳畔，跟羽毛在心尖上搔似的，吴亦凡脑海里最后一根弦啪的断了。

他想再忍耐一下，听黄子韬更多媚人的呻吟和渴求，看这个舞台上光芒四射气势全开的人哭着求他进去，无奈面前光裸的躯体实在太过诱人，他扣住黄子韬的腰胯，不断分泌透明黏液的龟头在他股间找准位置而后挺腰整根送入。黄子韬不敢用手指扒住他的背怕抓破皮肤，只一下子搂紧了他，头埋进他颈窝，呜咽声被压在里面轻小又撩人。吴亦凡觉得颈窝有点湿润，一时顾不得欲望，支起上半身低头看身下的小哭包，小家伙果然眼角泛红，死死咬着唇一言不发。

吴亦凡俯身安抚地落吻在他眼角，而后用舌头将他漂亮的下唇从牙齿中解救出来。

内壁温暖紧致，契合地紧紧吸附住阴茎，润滑剂加上阴茎前端分泌的液体使得甬道湿滑黏腻，虽然已经扩张过，但手指怎么比得上胯下物什，吴亦凡怕冒然动弹会弄伤他，压下欲望忍耐地问他：“疼？”

黄子韬点了下头又慌忙摇头，分明羞涩地别开了脸，双腿却越发缠紧了吴亦凡，搂着吴亦凡脖子往他怀里蹭，试图贴合得更紧，尽力放松后穴企图吞下更多。眨眼间又掉了几滴泪，泪珠从泛红的眼角一直滑到鬓角头发里，鼻尖也红红的。他瘪瘪嘴一副委屈又忍泪的样子，清纯干净得好像做出那些难耐的扭腰和磨蹭的人不是他自己似的。

吴亦凡试探着开始动，先是轻轻浅浅地抽插了几下，窝在他怀里的人好似不满地咕哝了几声，夹住他腰的大腿磨蹭着吴亦凡示意他快点。

好，这可是你自找的。

于是掐住黄子韬的腰毫不客气地抽插起来，每一次几乎完全抽离又破开甬道整根没入，狠狠碾压过敏感点，囊袋与穴口臀肉碰撞发出啪啪声，混合着内里液体淫糜的水声，令人血脉喷张更加卖力地操干身下尖叫喘息呻吟的媚人尤物。

愈到深处愈发高热紧致地挤压住龟头，层层叠叠的软肉包裹住坚硬涨大的柱状物，每一次离开都不舍地吸住，每一次进入都热情地迎接。吴亦凡双手揉捏着他的臀肉将其掰得更开，舞台上被紧身裤包裹的挺翘臀部极富弹性，手感好得惊人。

敏感点被频繁刺激致使黄子韬颤抖着尖叫出声，双腿虚软几乎缠不住吴亦凡的腰，被对方压住大腿向上折，常年武术舞蹈训练使得细长双腿韧性极好，几乎能被完全折起贴到胸口。他一手虚握着自己的阴茎，没力气握紧撸动，却随着吴亦凡操他的频率一次次顶撞掌心，前后夹击的快感如潮水涌来，剥夺了他所有思考能力，只能在呻吟的间隙断断续续语无伦次地哑着嗓子哭说太深了，求他慢一点。

吴亦凡只把他的话当反话来处理，低头又去亲吻那张不停吐露出诱人呻吟的唇，舌尖探入口腔扫荡个遍，下半身也没闲着，像是要把阴茎钉入他体内般狠狠抽插，手指伸进他蓬松的发间揉弄顺带护住他头顶避免撞上床头。

黄子韬呜咽着射了出来，浓稠的白浊液体溅上两人小腹，后穴一阵痉挛，夹得吴亦凡爽得头皮发麻有点飘飘然，却没忘记于最后一刻抽出性器射到了他股缝。

吴亦凡侧身躺到他身边，伸手一捞将他揽进怀里安静地搂了一会儿，而后从床头抽了几张纸巾擦干净两人精液，轻轻吻了吻他后颈。黄子韬往他怀里挤了挤，用胳膊肘碰碰他：“不再去洗个澡啦？”

“别动，”吴亦凡握住他手腕，揉捏了两下，闭上眼含糊不清道，“明早再说，睡吧。”

 

FIN


End file.
